


Not That Innocent

by Taua



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Desire/Longing, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashing of Children, French Kissing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Royai - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Teasing, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's far away and a friend offers some company. Though, the evening got a surprise in line for him he more than welcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Innocent

An entire month... Thirty painful, longer-getting days. It had been years since they had last been parted for so long.

At first, Roy had been convinced he could do it. After his promotion to General, rebuilding Ishval and handling the daily duties consumed most of his time and thoughts. He had been sure to be too busy to even get the chance to count the empty days. Besides, sometimes the phone would ring and then he'd at least hear the familiar voice in his ear.

But _damn_ was it hard to bear with the loneliness.

Even if the relationship they had was fairly reserved in public, at least they were keeping each other constantly company. Seeing each other throughout the day was nice, sometimes even enough since they had to be careful about their gestures and choice of words. Though the ones working closest to them knew about their more intimate nature, other people noticing their romantic feelings for one another could turn into a serious problem. While they were professional enough to keep their relationship from affecting their performance, certain people in certain positions would immediately turn it against them would they find out.

And then, when Roy got home after a long, tiring day, he wouldn't even be greeted by a cheerful bark or get the chance to taste a calm meal in idle company. Sometimes they would have dinner at his apartment, other times they were two stories down in her's. Since the last time they were transferred to Central, they had moved into the same building, taking the chance of living closer while they could. The phone did disappointingly little to make up for the missing warmth and the physical company. Knowing she felt the same was eating further away at him.

To get at least a little bit of distraction, Roy made his way over to the library. Earlier that day Edward Elric had surprisingly showed up in his office, saying something about important thesis he had to confirm. Some new discoveries he made in Aerugo had given him a certain idea.

Even when neck-deep in studies, Edward would surely come up with something at least mildly distracting.

As expected, Roy found him on a single table with about ten books laying around him, partly open while others were stacked up. How Edward managed to keep an overview in the chaos was beyond understanding.

For a second Roy noticed the strong resemblance to Van Hohenheim; now that he was older, Edward looked quite alike his father, especially when he occasionally wore glasses. It also suited him more like that, underlining the genius he undoubtedly possessed. Would he still be able to use alchemy, he'd be simply brilliant.

Noticing his presence Edward looked up, his finger automatically adjusting the glasses. “I'm not done here yet,” he stated with a mild glare. “Extend the permission or something if you have to kick me out.”

Roy couldn't help a chuckle at the open rebellion. As soon as it regarded his studies, Edward quickly changed back into the sassy little brat he could be. Then again he wasn't even in his twenties yet; he'd mature soon enough.

“Before I do that I expect an update,” Roy announced before he took a seat opposite him. “Knowing you, you're already halfway done and just draw it out to mock me.”

“In point of fact, this is more important than to prank you,” Edward spat before he took some notes. “Without Al it takes longer to check these theories. Though, since you're here you might as well be less useless and give me a hand.” He turned over the pages of another book while trapping another one between his knee and chest.

Roy coolly shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. “My schedule is too full with useless General-things. I'm afraid I have to decline the offer.” He chuckled faintly at the glare he received from Edward. It was a refreshing change to the boring, empty days in the office. Roy considered himself desperate the moment he missed even the dog who won't ever listen to his command.

Tipping down his pencil, Edward studied him for a moment. “Seriously now, I need more time. I found many leads to the Ishvalen style of alchemy down there,” he told with a calm voice. “This can be something really big, Mustang.”

“It must be if you ask me for more time so openly,” Roy sighed while slightly rocking his chair back. Being around the juvenile brat made his worse habits come to surface, especially now that he felt so exhausted by everything. “Take whatever you need. As long as I get the results presented, feel free to do as you please.”

Instead of thanking him, Edward lowered his face back down to the books. “By the way, where's Lieutenant Hawkeye? Winry will come up to fix my leg and wants to see her.”

The casual question felt like salt rubbing into a sore wound.

Noticing his teeth were gritted, Roy forced himself to relax a bit. “She's in the north, absolving special training at Briggs. It's been a month since she left,” he told with a delightfully calm voice. At least he was still collected enough to not give away hints of how he truly felt. Edward might still be something between a child and an adult, but his mind was sharp and analyzing skills superior.

“Now _that's_ surprising,” Edward replied and, oddly, closed the book in his lap. “I've known you for a few years now and I can't recall you two staying apart for longer than a week. Though, now I get why you're so cranky.”

Roy narrowed his eyes on the comment. He did have a temper, but sure as hell not when inside headquarters.

“There, that's what I meant,” Edward neutrally stated. “Anyway – do you feel like having a drink or something tonight? It's my first time in Central while legal.”

The sudden offer made Roy even more suspicious. “Why so social now, Elric?” he asked while still trying to figure out what Edward's true purpose was.

For a long moment Edward simply stared at him, his mouth a straight line. “In Briggs, Al and I got separated up to Promise Day. I...” He trailed off for a moment, his cheeks slightly darkening in color. “I know how it feels like to miss somebody you saw every day from now to soon. Back then, I had Greed, Ling, and the others to cheer me up and as distraction. It didn't make me forget the longing, but it turned easier to bear with it.” Staring down at the desk, Edward pushed his pencil around with one hand. “Since you're all but likeable, I doubt you have any friends who distract you from missing her. Got to have pity with a useless old man as you.”

“Is that so now,” Roy smirked, sighing not a moment later. He did appreciate the care – especially since it was completely unlike Edward to be so supportive towards him – and so, after a while of thinking, he eventually nodded his head. “Alright. Anything specific in mind?” Rocking forward one last time Roy stopped the chair, mentally going through the things he had still to do. He considered changing into more civil clothes and wondered about which places they could go to.

“Anywhere is fine. Your treat, after all,” Edward responded with a slightly evil grin. Admittedly, it was pretty well played. Then again, Roy doubted he could hold much liquor given he barely turned legal. He also believed Edward had way better things to do on his travels than get drunk.

“Fine. Just come by my place around nine. I'm certain you know where that is,” Roy responded while getting up. Finally standing he smoothed out his uniform, aware of his appearance. Even when he was on edge he would always make sure to look clean and presentable.

Waving his hand, Edward reopened the book he was reading. “Oh, and Mustang,” he called, catching Roy's attention just before he was about to leave. Looking up at him, Edward paused for a moment before he added, “I'm sure she feels the same way. You're like brother and sister, after all.”

Roy had to use all his willpower to not break out into laughter. As much of a genius Edward was, he still had so unbelievably clueless moments it was hilarious. It made Roy wonder how he'd react if he knew how innocent their relationship _actually_ was.

“I'm sure she does,” he responded, hardly able to say that with a straight face.

The evening ought to be interesting... he wondered how Edward would act once he had some alcohol in his system.

~*~

Checking his appearance in the mirror, Roy adjusted the white collar of his shirt. At first he had considered leaving his uniform on, but after weighting out the possibilities – he had, in fact, no idea how far Edward would take his drinking and how the booze would change him – he figured it was better to go as civilian. If things got too embarrassing, it might damage his reputation as General.

Once finished closing the buttons of his jacket, Roy slightly turned his head to check his hair. Not too styled. It would do for a friendly trip to a few bars with a friend.

Stuffing a hat into his pocket for the case he needed more cover, Roy picked up his purse and started for the door. It was almost nine and he had the odd feeling Edward would be, for the rarest occasion, on time.

Checking one last time if he got all his belongings, he eventually opened the door – and almost ran into a person standing right in front of it. He stopped with a jerk, using his free hand to catch a hold on the frame, aiding to come to a halt.

His mouth, previously open in shock, closed as he swallowed hard. “... Lieutenant?” he gasped, still unable to gain back his composure.

“Ah,” Riza replied, her hand still in the air. It looked a lot like she was about to ring the bell but got surprised when the door suddenly opened on its own. While she did not carry her luggage along and Hayate was missing, it was obvious she just dropped the things in her apartment and then headed straight for his floor. Her face looked tired and her surprisingly braided hair was a little messy. Roy immediately noticed it had grown a bit longer during her absence.

To take in all the details he had only a few seconds; losing all control over himself, Roy practically attacked her on the spot, unable to resist her now that she was, finally, back. He devoured her mouth as he forced her back, so far they ended up on the opposite wall, her shorter, slender frame trapped between himself and the cool concrete.

Damn, he had missed that taste and the softness of her lips... One of his hands laid around the back of her head, pulling her closer while his lower arm on the other side laid flat against the wall, just slightly higher than their shoulders for support. Everything was so unbearably obvious to him that moment – the heat of her body and the rate of her heartbeat, along with that sharp, lemony scent of the tea she enjoyed so much.

Roy felt her hands on his chest, grabbing a hold of his jacket as she yanked him down, their bodies pressing harder together. He loved the way Riza pulled him closer, showing just how much she had missed their closeness as well.

Hard to tell how long they stood there, sharing kisses and intimate touches, but they got definitely breathless at some point and parted, their faces still close together.

Panting lightly Roy asked, “Why didn't you call? I'd have picked you up from the station.”

Riza looked up at him, her lips shimmering lightly from all their kissing. “The phones in the train were down,” she replied, trying to hide her slightly raging breathing. “When I called from a stop, I left a message at the office.”

Roy narrowed his eyes. Probably Havoc accepted the message – suited him to not forward it.

To distract himself, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, though less passionate than before.

“You're rather public tonight,” she noted in a low voice, however never avoided the gentle pecks coming her way.

“You're just too tempting,” he smirked before nuzzling her face, “I can't possibly hold back then.”

Riza laughed softly at the confession. It was rare to hear him sweet-talk like that, even in private.

Sighing she laid her arms around his neck, feeling how he lowered one arm to curl it around her waist. “Where were you going?” she asked, finally noting his appearance.

Puzzled, Roy stared down at the bit of space left between them. “Never mind. Let's go inside...” he replied in a low, suggestive voice, however sighed when Riza looked strictly at him.

“I suggest you tell me what you were up to, General Mustang,” she said with a warning undertone. Usually it was a clear sign for danger, but after all the lonely days, Roy couldn't resist even her angry frown.

Quickly he leaned in and stole a kiss from her. “I was going out with Edward Elric,” he replied before absently stroking her braided hair. It was so soft to his touch... he could barely keep himself from taking a firm hold of it and pull, just the way Riza liked it.

“He probably wanted to cheer you up if you looked miserable enough for even him to care.” Coldly she moved her hands to his chest and pushed him away. “You will go out with him.”

Roy stared almost heartbroken at her. He was about to argue, but then he remembered what a sweet spot Riza had for Edward. Even if he was an adult by now, he still carried a small bit of childish innocence inside; though he would eventually lose it, they both somehow admired him for the idealism left in his being.

Standing him out while all he wanted was to help, especially after all the times he couldn't in the past, was inexcusable... at least in Riza's opinion, as it seemed.

“ _Fine_ ,” Roy snorted, giving in. Probably the night would be short once they moved to heavy drinks, so a few hours away seemed to be more reasonable than getting Riza angry mere minutes after she returned. She could be a heartless, cruel mistress at times and Roy had the feeling his public display of affection didn't make her favor him much either.

The answer brought a gentle smile over Riza's lips. “I'll take the time and get settled in. And then...” She gave him a look powerful enough to make his legs shake. Riza was so reserved every emotion openly washing over her face was intense – and now her eyes were calling out forbidden words and passionate promises. Grabbing his collar she pulled him down, so close she could whisper into his ear. “I'll be waiting for you,” she breathed before letting go and starting for the elevator located on the right side, further down the corridor.

Roy took a minute to gain his compose back and briefly loosened the collar of his shirt. While Riza was a true soldier most of the time, she clearly knew how to use her feminine appeal, especially to madden him. The only thing keeping him from leaping after her was the harsh truth that if he did she wouldn't let him in her pants for at least a week.

Patience had never been one of Roy's stronger strikes and she used to lesson him since their youth, often with borderline painful methods.

Clearing his throat he decided to take the stairs, heading into the opposite direction of the floor. To distract himself he wondered what time it was and if Edward was already waiting for him. Roy was just about to pull out his pocket watch when he noticed a movement in the corner of his vision.

Once he looked up, he immediately spotted Edward just on top of the stairs.

“Ah, sorry to keep you waiting,” he called, frowning when he noticed a somewhat odd expression on his face. His skin looked also darker than usual and Edward seemed to sweat heavily. “Is... everything alright?” Roy carefully asked, studying him closely.

Snapping out of it, Edward stared at him with wide eyes before flailing his arms funnily. “I-I'm fine!” he claimed, “Let's, uh, uhm, bar! Drink! Yeah!”

It took Roy a moment to count one and one together. When he did though, a large smirk laid over his lips.

Interesting to know some peeping would get Edward Elric embarrassed to the point he could hardly converse anymore. It was both, incredibly childish and unbearably hilarious to see such a reaction.

Roy couldn't help but pushing the issue further.

“Haa,” he sighed, his shoulders lowering in something like defeat while they walked down a few stairs, “I hope Lieutenant Hawkeye will be back soon... I do miss her and her strict, _dominant_ attitude.”

Edward was blushing so hard, he could feel the heat radiating from him and he could swear there was a bit of steam rising from his head.

 

 

Perhaps the few hours before Roy got back home would be enjoyable after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> LOL more Royai xD I just can't stop myself. Though, somehow I liked the first part way better than the second one... I think it's risky pushing the charas so far, therefore the OOC filter up. Still, I somehow wanted to add the part where Ed gets flashed. It's hilarious XD 
> 
> Does Roy even have a flat or live in a house since he's General? IDK and IDC xDDD He does here. Neeeever mind... 
> 
> Still getting used to these two. Man I love it //Royai 4 eva!


End file.
